The Ties that Bind Us
by Daniele-Holmes
Summary: For most, family is the constant in a world of variables, a tie that protects, brings together and binds us. But for the boys of 221b, it's a little more complicated than that. A futurefic exploring the concept of Sherlock, John and a new child.


Sherlock leaned forward over the table, chin resting on his clasped hands. "So John, what is it that you've been meaning to ask me?"

John choked a little on his ravioli before clearing his throat and adopting a politely confused expression. "What...what do you mean?"

"Come now John, don't be oblivious - it doesn't suit you. We're here for a reason."

John sat back in his seat and crossed his arms a little indignantly. "What, so I'm not allowed to take you out to dinner now?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, Sherlock, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"By all means, enlighten me."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. This was a game often played in their household. "You've been pondering something for the past week. Staring off into space, typing away at your laptop. Your actions have also been noticeably jumpy - nervous even - and decidedly… suspicious. Naturally, I assumed that there is something you want to broach with me, and moreover you are unsure of how I will react. Thus, this dinner; a perfect setting for your big reveal."

John let out an amused huff, but his expression was tight.

Sherlock took this as confirmation. "There, see, no need for secrecy. Now, pray do tell what has been bothering you. The suspense is killing me." Sherlock settled back against his chair, waiting.

"Well, right on all accounts, as usual." The detective's mouth twitched upwards in response. "I've been, erm, wanting to ask you something." John took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. "Sherlock, how would you feel about… about a child?"

"Why didn't you say so sooner. Of course, John, my answer is yes."

John's eyes widened and his jaw hung open. "W-wait..._yes_? You're-you're just completely fine with it?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because..._children_ Sherlock, and erm - you…"

"I am aware that I do not come across as the fathering type, but I did know what I was getting into with you."

"...what?"

"You are a caring man, and I've seen how you act around children. It was only logical to assume that you'd want ones of your own someday."

"So... you've been expecting this?"

"I knew it would come at some point, yes."

John shook his head a little, pushing the fingertips of one hand against his temple. "But Sherlock, listen to me. I need to get this straight. This-this isn't some sort of..._experiment_. You won't be able to back out, or change your mind… I mean, of course you _could_, but that would just... that would be-"

Sherlock's expression softened as he regarded the other man across the table, and he carefully placed his hand over John's, stilling the doctor's agitated movements. "John Watson," He held John's gaze with his own. "Nothing would please me more than to fulfil this wish of yours and raise a child with you. And I do mean that. You have infused every aspect of domestic life with inexplicable joy, and I know that this will be no different."

John let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding, running a hand back through his short hair.

"Well... that was easier than I thought it would be."

"What were you expecting - an argument? A flat out refusal? Me fleeing from you with a look of absolute horror?"

John laughed, relief making him feel slightly giddy. "Something like that, yeah. I-I had a whole speech planned..."

"Well, I'm sorry to have mislead you. I'll be sure to react more dramatically next time."

John met Sherlock's eyes over the table, a smile plastered across his face that was half overjoyed, half disbelieving. "Well then." He murmured, eyes twinkling.

Sherlock briefly tightened his grip on John's hand. "Well indeed..."

* * *

_Thankyou so much for reading my darlings, and if you could take a little time to drop me some feedback or comments in a review, that would honestly make my day!  
This will be a multichapter fic revolving around Sherlock, John and their new child, with some sections short and others longer. You can expect Johnlock fluff, family fluff, and a healthy splashing of angst! I have a few chapters lined up (so updates are coming!), but I would be more than happy to take requests and ideas for later on.  
Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy the ride xxx  
_


End file.
